Kingdoms of Lies
by Larkafree
Summary: AU. Dean, Prince of the kingdom of Hunter is arranged to marry the Princess of the kingdom of Angel, the only problem is their Queen died in childbirth, having only produced sons. Castiel is sent to salvage the situation. Destiel. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I wrote this story back in January while at work. When it was created I had no idea there would be the LARPing episode featuring Dean and Sam dressed in yummy chainmail, but I am a woman of resource so the coverart is from the episode. **

**I take pride in the knowledge that I researched the hell out of this topic, renting relevant movies, checking out books from the library. I totally went geek over this, driving my friends nuts with questions and fun facts. Although I'm not an expert on the 16th Century in any way. This is a story of FICTION so inconsistancies are enivitable.**

**AN:I'd like to thank Keefer, aLoggedInReader, CassXDeano and SteelCityMama for their help on this fic. **

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away there were two Kingdoms, the Angel kingdom and the Hunter kingdom. The kingdom of Angel was in dire need of protection from the haunted forest, which borders their land. Their King, Charles makes a pact with the neighbouring Kingdom. The Kingdom of Hunter was prosperous and has the best army in the known land. Their King, John had an heir, Dean who had just celebrated his first name day a week previously. It was agreed upon that the prince would wed the Kingdom of Angel's princess, successfully joining the two kingdoms. The only problem is the King of Angel only had sons; his Queen had yet to produce a daughter. The King of Hunter had faith the Queen would birth a daughter soon.

Not more than a year later the Queen of Angel dies in childbirth, delivering a son, Castiel. The king was so scared to tell the King of Hunter, so he declares the child a daughter, Castielle and hides him away in the castle. He was given a quaint suite, and a full nursing staff to cater to his needs, but forbidden to venture out of his assigned rooms, for fear the kingdom would discover the deceit and the King of Hunter as well.

The King lies to his protector, claiming his daughter was cursed with a malady, but would recover enough in time for the arranged marriage. King John was wary upon hearing this news and it was agreed upon that as a sign of good faith the kingdom of Hunter would 'foster' the kingdom on Angel's two youngest princes, Gabriel, 6 and Balthazar, 4. It was just a polite way to state that the King of Hunter kept them as his prisoners at court. They were to eat and live with the royal family. Dean enjoyed having older boys to play with, even after his brother Sam was born.

For sixteen years the kings keep to their word. Gabriel and Balthazar are treated as guests, but not allowed to leave court once they are of age. When the King of Angel is slain in battle Prince Michael is named successor and crowned the new king. The entire family agrees to carry on with the ruse out of fear of the King of Hunter revoking the protection, leaving the kingdom vulnerable to attack, but he does manage to persuade King John to release custody of Prince Gabriel, who is now twenty-two, back to the kingdom of Angel.

He says his goodbyes to his younger brother, Balthazar who is now twenty and rides hard for his castle. Balthazar is not really that annoyed with this arrangement, from what he hears the kingdom of Angel is stricter in court. Here in Hunter he is an unmarried and unbetrothed prince. He beds any of the willing nobles, married or not. Gabriel stays in the castle under Michael's reign for an entire month before he has to get away. As it turns out the kingdom of Hunter's court is better, more loose nobles. He sneaks out of the castle and the kingdom and makes for his previous home with a heavy ledger. He stays in the Inn along the Westwood Road until he can get invited into court once again. It is against the laws to just show up to the castle without a request to court. He sends a messenger to the eldest prince, Dean, asking for a summons and a court title. He can't stay away he needs the flirting. Dean is very flirtacious with the nobles, he will understand better than the King.

Two weeks later Dean's summons comes. Gabriel is asked to sit on the King's council as the chief advisor representing the king of Angel. Gabriel is estatic. He enters the court to the awe of the nobles. The trio is revived according to the King. He shakes his head, King Michael persuaded for nothing, the kids actually rather be there than their own kingdom.

* * *

On the eve of Castiel's eighteenth name day, his coming of age, he is sent to the kingdom of Hunter by a secret caravan, to plead with the young Prince about the situation and beg for mercy.

Castiel's coach enters the Hunter castle by way of the servant's entrance. Castiel has been schooled in all the proper ettiquette and mannerisms of any born of royalty. He just has not seen the outside world and is very nervous to be given the most important of tasks.

King Michael is set to officially arrive the next day to present the maiden, Castielle, to the prince and give her away for the wedding arranged for a fortnight.

Castiel looks up to the castle with unrestrained awe; this place is more breathtaking than his own castle. Now he knows why his brothers prefer it here. He ascends the steps carefully and waits for the house-staff to greet him.

"Good Evening, I have no appointment, but I would very much like to requisition an audience with the young Prince, Dean. It is pertaining to his marriage to the princess of Angel, please make haste." Castiel makes sure to give off the air of impatience, to get them moving quickly.

He is led into the castle, by way of the servant's passages. He is brought to a large hall containing many nicely clothed chairs and a few padded couches. He is offered a warm cider and scone while he awaits the decision upon his request.

Castiel looks around the hall and walks towards the large hearth. His fingers are chilling. He stands in front of the fire to warm them. The young prince is worried his task will not have a successful outcome. His thoughts are interrupted by a tall servant tapping his shoulder, presenting a warm towel to wash his hands of the day's ride. He thanks the gentleman and gives a warm smile.

Shortly after he finishes sipping his hot apple cider he is brought into a small parlour and offered a seat by the smaller hearth. Castiel is getting more and more nervous as the seconds pass into minutes and the Prince has not accepted an audience with him yet.

Not more than five seconds after Castiel thinks he is declined, does a herald announce the arrival of the Prince; A lean and muscled young man with blonde hair, green eyes and freckles, enters the parlour with a smug look upon his face. To his right and left are two men; one short with golden brown hair and a permanent smile upon his face. The other is taller, slimmer and has an air of foreign smugness.

"I am hoping this is vitally important as you mentioned earlier, I am set to meet my future queen tomorrow and need my rest." The prince sits upon a red couch lined in gold trim. The two men stand smirking.

"My apologies at keeping you from your required rest. I have travelled from the kingdom of Angel and need speak to you of the arranged marriage." Castiel looks upon the face of the prince, than the two men and it hits him, these are his brothers, the ones fostered to the kingdom.

"Yes, you already told my servants this. Speak of this information or leave now." Dean waves his hand, showing his annoyance at the repetition.

Castiel takes a deep breath, gathering his thoughts as he prepares to explain the fraud his family has committed, in the name of protection.

Dean dismisses all his servants, including the Angel brothers, to their annoyance. They know of the deceit already and wanna hear how their twerp of a baby brother plans to tell the prince the truth, if at all. They assumed the plan was send in the girl as the princess and Dean never knows the difference, but it looks otherwise now.

"As you know the Queen of their land died several years previously, correct?"

"Yes, birthing my future queen, what about it?" Dean takes a seat by the fire and watches the young boy talk. There is something odd about the way he speaks, it's almost as if he has been given proper schooling, but he is dressed like a servant.

Cass bites his bottom lip. "Not exactly. She did die birthing a child, but it was not a daughter."

"WHAT?! You speak blasphemy! Get out!" Dean is suddenly on his feet, yelling.

"Prince, please I implore of you to let me explain. King Michael is arriving tomorrow to officially hand off the princess."

Dean sits down and crosses his arms. "So there is a princess?"

"No, the King had no daughters. He stowed the last child away, claiming 'her' to be ill with a curse when in fact it was a boy, a prince, he hid. The prince, Castiel was raised as a royal heir, but kept hidden from public view. I'm here to ask of you to aid in the continued protection of their lands by your royal army."

"Why would they do this? My father trusts them." The prince shifts his posture by the fire.

"Fear. They needed the protection. Their kingdom's lives depended upon keeping this secret."

"Okay, so I'm not getting a Queen then, dammit! I must tell Father, he will know what to do. The nobles expect a wedding. Wait who are you? You never introduced yourself. It is proper when greeting a Prince to bow as well and you did neither. I could have you hanged for that."

"Cocky aren't you?" Castiel smirks slightly. "I am of noble birth, but travelled here under the form of a servant messenger. I assure you I only bow to higher ranking nobles and you are barely."

Dean blanches at this statement. "Higher? There is no one higher ranking Prince than King. Are you saying you are a Prince from Angel? Would they have not recognized you?" he points to the door.

The teen nods and looks down at the marble floor. "I am THE prince I spoke of." At this point he twists his shirt sleeves, nervously. "Prince Castiel, son of the late King Charles, of the kingdom of Angel. My life is forfeit to you." At this Castiel bows low and keeps his eyes downcast, waiting for the new information to sink in.

Dean just stares at the teen, speechless. They stay like this until a short, elderly man enters to inform Dean his presence is requested by the King in the Throne room. Dean's head whips around and he nods slowly.

"We will finish this discussion after I talk with father. I grant you guest lodgings in the west wing, if you'd like. I will visit you when I am through with my father."

Castiel nods his understanding, but does not look up.

Dean leans in close and whispers, "hey kid, don't go all soft on me now. We have to figure this out and fast."

Castiel nods once again and chances a look at the prince.

Dean has already left the room by the time Castiel looks up. He notices the same servant is still standing, watching Castiel.

"Sir, would you like to be shown your room?"

"Yes, thank you." Castiel follows the man up three flights of stairs and down many twisty hallways and into a well-lit corridor. The man stops in front of a large door with a brass handle. He pushes the door open and steps aside.

Castiel enters the room and is blown away by the sheer size of the bed chamber. It holds a king-sized bed with soft woven sheets, many pillows adorning the bed, a large hearth, lit and warming the room, a door which obviously leads to the bath chamber is ajar. Castiel pushes it open and sees a huge tub with three knobs. The entire room is bigger than all his assigned rooms back at his castle.

As Castiel is admiring all the cool things in the room, a servant deposits his bags by the dressing table. He runs to the couch by the fire and sits down to watch the flames flicking in a random pattern. The sight is soothing to him and he is lolled off to sleep within minutes.

He is awoken by a tapping on his door. He jerks upright and calls out for the person to enter. The same man from before walks into the room and announces Dean's arrival then trots out of the room, closing the door behind himself, giving the two princes privacy.

"Hey Castiel. How are the accommodations?"

"This place is beautiful and huge and I can't believe I'm standing in the presence of the Prince."

"Relax kid, I'm just like every other prince you've met." Dean takes a seat beside Castiel on the couch.

"I must confess you are the first prince beside my oldest brother I have ever seen."

"You mean of all the brothers you have, Michael was the only one who visited you when you were hidden away?" Dean gives a shocked face.

Castiel just nods, hanging his head.

"That sucks, dude."

Castiel looks up, "You talk different now, why?"

"Duh, we aren't in the presence of anyone but us. I don't have to use my official voice now. Honestly you told me the truth before, right?"

Cass gives a tiny smile and nods.

"Interesting. So how do you plan to pull off this deception?"

"Michael arrives tomorrow with your princess. She is to be Castielle in the public's eye." Castiel recites the instructions he was given.

"Okay, but do I really hold your life in my hands, 'cause that's a lot of responsibility, I'm only twenty."

"I will be eighteen at dawn." Castiel looks up sheepishly.

"Well then I suggest a party in your honour of reaching maturity, ale, wine and lots of dancing."

"I have never had a name day feast. Are they nice?"

"Seriously? Kid you have never lived. The women, oh man, they can get freaky!"

"I was to understand you were saving yourself for your queen? Was I mistaken?" Castiel tilts his head, confused.

Dean laughs at the sight. "I'm a prince; the nobles throw themselves at me."

"But you were promised to …me since your second name day, were you not?"

"Technically, yes. But as long as I don't get caught with my trousers down or knocking the noble girls up, my dad doesn't seem to care." Dean gives a shit-eating grin and elbows the younger prince.

"I thought it was different. My father was very strict with all my brothers, from what I hear. They were not to fraternize with the noble maidens, unless they were to be wed to them."

"Wow, sounds like you dad was a buzz kill." Dean shakes his head in awe.

"He was not very kind to me or my brothers."

"So this means you are still a virgin then?" Dean quirks up an eyebrow.

"Yes, my father was adamant on it."

"Does your king really expect me to marry the girl as my betrothed Queen?"

"I believe so."

"Ain't happening. You wanna know a secret?"

"Sure, Prince Dean."

"Okay first of all, don't call me Prince Dean unless we are in front of subjects and second of all. I'm glad the arranged marriage was a sham. I didn't wanna actually marry a girl I've never even laid eyes on." Dean sighs at the confession.

"I have lived in fear of being sent to death by your family, as retribution for the deception."

"Seriously, your family sounds super scary. You can stay here, in fact I insist upon it."

"I am grateful for your hospitality. I cannot return to my kingdom as it is. The nobles think me a maiden and expect me to be gone to marry you."

"Well, pretty sure a guy can't marry a guy in any of the kingdoms." Dean chuckles quietly.

"Would you want to, if it was allowed?" Castiel is curious, this man is not what he was expecting in the least and figures he can ask honestly.

"I…dunno. I mean I was expecting a bitchy princess." He elbows Castiel lightly, jokingly.

Castiel smiles, it's a genuine grin.

Dean gasps at the sight. "Holy crap was that a smile and a laugh? I'm shocked. Princesses certainly don't do either unless there are nobles around to watch. You really are unique, Cass."

"Did you just give me a nickname?"

"I suppose I did, Cass. I thought I was marrying Castielle; so Cass was always a good short form."

* * *

**I promised Keefer this would be posted today, but my brother decided to put "That's my Boy!" on and I got distracted and after two hours I only had 5 paragraphs edited... So now I am attempting to finish my work on my iPad while at work. I hope there aren't any errors...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I'm just overwhelmed by how popular this first chapter is, 20 follows and numerous favourites and reviews! I love each and everyone of the e-mail notices I recieve.**

**Reviews get the Honour Roll though. So a big thanks to Larz|87, Gustin azza, Azawrath and Dusk, aLoggedInReader, Danni613, Keefer, nerd67, CassXDeano and NightAngel97 for reviewing. It doesn't matter if it's only a three word review I still get warm and tingly seeing a new review!**

* * *

Castiel asks for a runner to be sent to the Green Lantern Inn off the Westwood Road, to inform King Michael that he was successful in his tasks and to arrive on time, as planned.

Dean and Castiel converse late into the evening about the fake princess to arrive. Castiel tells him the basic information. Castiel was pleasantly surprised to find the prince was not as threatening as he was told.

His brother Michael, along with his teacher and scholar Jochial, always told stories of how the eldest prince was ruthless in his court trials. It was Michael's duty as heir to the throne to converse with the neighbouring kingdoms and keep the channels of communication open. In his travels he has witnessed Dean learning the role of King, which included sentencing the criminals and assigning land fairly among feuding farmers.

Castiel thought the prince to be very strict, but fair. Now that he has spent hours in his presence he comes to the conclusion Michael and Jochial must have been attempting to scare him.

Dean excuses himself in the wee hours of the morning, yawning. Castiel is lying on the large bed already close to falling asleep himself and just nods his agreement.

Castiel is asleep as soon as the door clicks closed.

* * *

He awakens to the sunlight streaming in through an open window, cascading warm rays across the room and hitting the bed at just the right angle. He grimaces as he remembers where he is and what is to happen today and then he remembers the deceit they still have to accomplish and groans.

He slips from the warm bed to make his way to the bath chamber to empty his bladder and looks himself in the mirror. He can notice the change in his demeanor from yesterday morning. He is calmer today, there is still nervousness, but Dean assured him that the King would be informed of the lie slowly and privately, if at all.

A young serving girl arrives at Castiel's door shortly after he bathes and dresses in his court attire.

"Good day, sir, Prince Dean has requested your presence in the dining hall for breaking bread." She shies away once she catches the young teen's face and blushes.

"Thank you miss. What is your name?" Castiel puts his tailor coat on as he grabs his hand-kerchief.

"Sir, it's not customary to tell nobles our names, we are not of proper status to speak that openly." She looks down, staring at the marble floor.

"I'm not concerned with what is customary. I like to know the name of who is serving my needs and conversing with me." Castiel smiles as he walks past the blushing teen.

"Charlie, my name is Charlie." She does not look up at speaking, but quickly looks up remembering her manners and knows it's rude and punishable to not follow requests.

"Good day, Charlie. It's nice to meet you. My name is Castiel. I am from the Kingdom of Angel." He holds his hand out to shake hers, but realizes it may be a slight to actually touch the servants in this kingdom. "Please show me the way to the dining hall you speak of. Also I'd like to know more of your life. What it's like to live and work in this massive castle. It is bigger than my kingdom's by far."

The servant girl nods her understanding and walks fast and quietly.

Castiel waits a minute before he asks her more. "Were you born in this kingdom?"

"Yes, Sir, Castiel. My mother was the wet nurse for the Princes. I was actually born in the castle, it was a sheer accident. But please don't tell them I gave that fact."

Castiel arrives in the dining hall just as a young teen of around sixteen enters from a small door to the left. He watches the youth walk up to Prince Dean and push him, laughing. Castiel tilts his head in confusion.

Dean notices and laughs, "Cas-tle" He winks telling Castiel to play along. "This is my brother Prince Sam. Don't mind his mood, he is excited to meet my queen more than I am. And these are my friends Prince Gabriel and Prince Balthazar of the Kingdom of Angel. Apparently I can't get rid of them. Neither will leave, they are to be exchanged for the princess, who arrives this day."

Castiel nods and bows low to the princes.

Sam winks and rolls his eyes. "I don't require people to bow to me in here, Castle." Sam sits beside his brother and waits for Castiel to join them before he starts to eat.

Balthazar and Gabriel smirk, but don't actually acknowledge their little brother.

Dean and Castiel converse about how Castiel slept and the ride to the castle, boring things that neither really care to discuss.

At midday the trumpets sound, announcing the King of Angel's caravan's arrival. Dean and Castiel shift nervously in their seats then rise to greet the guests and the princess.

Jo, the noble's daughter to be the fake princess arrives with her entourage of her teacher, Ellen who was their wet nurse. The princess is very close to Castiel, attending lessons in Castiel's rooms so as not to arise suspicions.

Dean stands beside his father as the King of Angel exits the carriage, descending the steps with agile steps. He walks up the red carpet lain out before him and struts his way up to the castle doors. The coach hand helps Ellen exit next, followed by the princess. Jo is dressed in a powder blue gown of fine silks and handmade lace, her hair is curled and spun in a beautiful do. She looks like everything royalty should be, but for Castiel and Dean they know better. She descends the steps with grace and thanks the coach hand and follows her teacher to the entrance of the castle, her ladies-in-waiting, Rachel, Ester, Anna and Raquel follow behind her silently.

King Michael addresses King John with the air of royalty greeting one another and then he looks to Dean with a smile and nods.

Dean nods back and looks to Castiel, who is standing behind him, as is proper for a servant of his assigned status. Then he turns to the two princes of Angel, neither move out of the shadows.

The king of Angel then holds the hand of the princess as he bows and moves the clasped hand to the King of Hunter, presenting his sister for marriage.

King John smiles as he sets his eyes on the beauty his heir is to marry. His grin can't be hidden even by his scruffy beard and lavish appearance. He accepts her hand and turns his body to Dean, to present his future queen to him. "Dean, son, she is a real looker." He whispers before he announces to the nobles his acceptance of the kingdom of Angel's agreement.

King Michael explains that the princess is ill with a rare blood abnormality that requires her to have constant around the clock care and Castle is her blood donor and trusted aid. He is to be at her side always. King John just shrugs off all the technical jargon, he is just happy that she is well and still able to be wed like promised.

The king of Angel doesn't once ask of his two brothers. Both are thrilled to be left at court, in peace. There is still a second in line, Lucifer so they will not be next in line for the throne and need not care of the court dealings in Angel.

Dean goes through all the formalities of greeting his future queen and asking how the carriage ride was. By the end of the day he is just happy for it to be done with.

* * *

In the evening Dean is to host a ball in his future queen's honour, but both him and Castiel refer to it as his name day celebration. Even the princess bows to Castiel in private and wishes him a prosperous name day celebration. After two dances with Dean she asks for his leave to settle into her new quarters, stating she is not feeling well and should retire for the evening.

She is granted leave and Castiel joins her for a few minutes then sneaks back to party with Dean. Balthazar and Gabriel watch from the shadows. They never thought the kid could do it, convince the Prince of the truth and not be shunned or sent to the stocks.

As the night dwindles along with the candles Dean and Castiel are enjoying the party, the ale and the dancing as Dean promised.

After the party has come to an end Castiel is moved to the princess' servant's quarters.

That night Dean calls for the princess' presence in his dwelling chambers. Ellen, Jo and Castiel arrive within the hour. Jo is looking less lavish now and is wearing a more modest dress and slippers. Castiel is dressed in the finest silks still, as he is of higher birth than all the women present.

Jo and Ellen thank Dean personally for allowing the spectacle to take place. Castiel is more than pleased. His brother, the King has left him with all his belongings from the castle and a very wealthy ledger to spend for his success in negotiations the previous night.

Dean drags Castiel off to his balcony to talk privately. He doesn't trust the servants in his quarters nearly as much as he used to before the deceit was revealed.

Castiel strolls along, running a hand along the railing, humming a childhood melody.

"Cass, we, me and her are to be wed by the end of the moon cycle. I really don't want to, I just wanted you to know that I feel weird lying to my kingdom and my father."

"I know and I am truly sorry. This is a horrible situation we put you in. I regret it deeply." Castiel looks down once again.

Dean steps in close to the teen and lifts his chin. "You are royalty, don't forget that. No one will question your attire; I can't bare to see a prince dressed as any less. Remember you come from noble blood and I will treat you as such."

Castiel is in a very good mood as he and the princess retire for the night. Castiel is given the lavish king-sized bed in the princess' quarters while Jo and her mother sleep in the attached servant's quarters. It was agreed upon that the prince was not to be given any less than his birthright required.


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly I love your guys! *hugs for all* Could us a few more views though ;-) spread the word to all, lol.**

**Kind words go out to SPNisLIFE, Danni613, Gustin azza, summertimeinla, MariMagda, Chichi-10018, Larz|87, NightAngel97, Azawrath and Dusk, snowin' you, Keefer and aLoggedInReader for reviewing. I got worried when I didn't see my friends review than realized there was more on the previous page. Oopsie on me, lol!**

* * *

The wedding is scheduled for a week later.

That night Dean is to consummate the marriage with his new princess but he can't. One look at the innocent face lain down before him and he turns away, ashamed. He sends her to get Castiel.  
Castiel enters the Prince's bed chamber concerned. All he knows is that Jo was crying, and very distraught, sobbing something close to "he won't touch me."

He walks to the edge of the bed and looks to the Prince for an explanation. They talk, Dean asks for Cass to go to the kitchens and bring him a fresh rabbit. They bleed some of the rabbit on the sheets as proof and Cass leaves Dean to his thoughts.

* * *

The next night Dean goes to the princess' chambers and talks to Cass.

"I feel horrible for lying to the nobles," he looks to the younger prince for comfort, "but I know the kingdom of Angel will perish if the deceit is discovered." Dean stares at Castiel, his eyes observe the prince's face. Castiel's eyes bore into Dean's as they stare at each other. Suddenly Dean speaks, "My princess' eyes can't hold a candle to yours. Your's are like an ocean, your lips, so full and pink, and your hair, the sex hair!" He pauses to step closer to the prince and runs his fingers through Cass' hair. "Yeah I know you have never had sex, but would you like to?"

"Are you asking me what I think you are?" Castiel looks away, unsure of his desires.

"Ya know, technically you are my betrothed, so should I not bed you?" Dean swallows back the nervousness.

"Dean, that is not possible." Cass looks into Dean's eyes and looks away quickly, fearful.

"Says who? We can keep it a secret. What's one more at this point?" Dean grins and elbows the younger prince in the ribs lightly.

"The king would be furious, would he not? You are to be bedding your wife, fulfilling your princely duties of producing an heir, to continue the line of Kings, not bedding a Prince as you yourself are."

"Stop talking all official to me. Do you or do you not want to?" Dean stares into the prince's eyes once again.

Castiel takes a deep breath and looks down than he answers, whispering, "yes," into his ear as he lightly brushes his lips over the shell of Dean's ear.

Dean crushes their lips together upon hearing Castiel give permission.

Castiel gasps, kissing back. Their lips work together beautifully; Dean bites Castiel's bottom lip and pulls it away between his teeth.

Castiel takes a step towards Dean, pushing up against him and keeps walking them to the soft bed of the princess, which Jo insists Castiel sleep in.

Dean falls onto the soft bedding with the thump and a chuckle.

Castiel looks down at the prince and gives an uncertain look.

"Cass, what's wrong?" Dean reaches his hands out to pull Castiel down onto the bed as well.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I am very naïve…" Castiel looks away, shyly and fiddles with his shirt.

Dean nods his understanding and grabs Castiel by his pants. "Well I know how to help you with that." He chuckles as Castiel yelps at being pulled on top of Dean.

Castiel tries to move off Dean's lap, but he feels Dean's hand close around his waist, holding him in place.

Dean lifts his shirt over his head and kisses Castiel's neck as he unties the younger prince's loose shirt as well. Dean's fingers move up under Castiel's shirt, slowly tracing the muscles beneath the clothing.

Cass lifts his arms and the shirt is pulled off as Dean smirks at the sight.

"You are my prince." He pecks Cass' lips quickly.

Cass grins at the proclamation.

Dean pushes Cass off his lap and onto the soft bedding. He straddles the young prince's groin as he kisses his way along his neck and clavicle.

Cass is a whimpering mess under Dean's touches. He has never been touched and certainly not in this gentle, caring manner. Cass traces small circles in Dean's back as he leans up for a kiss.

Their mouths work in unison, licking and biting one another. Saliva is exchanged in the most intimate of ways, tongues pushed into mouths and sighs voiced.

Dean is getting very aroused by Castiel, he grinds his erection down into the young prince's hips to let him know.

Cass moans at the feel of his cock brush Dean's hip and he feels Dean's hardness against his hip.

Dean moves his hips, causing the most amazing feeling to shoot through his body at the friction of clothes rubbing. But the older prince needs more, he needs the clothes gone and wants to feel skin on skin. He moves to the side of the bed and unbuttons Castiel's pants, pulling them down his hips.

Castiel lifts his hips and moans at the feel of the fabric brushing his cock as it is removed.

Dean smirks at the sight of his prince lain before him looking so innocent, but so seductive at the same time. Dean bites his bottom lip to supress a moan himself. He looks at the hard cock standing erect between Castiel's legs and swallows. "Have you ever touched yourself?"

Castiel shakes his head. "Only once. It was breathtaking though."

Dean wraps his hand around the thick cock and strokes it slowly along the underside. His fingers tighten near the head and he hears a hiss from the man beneath him.

"Dean, that is amazing." Cass' head presses into the pillows.

"I can show you the world, if you let me." Dean leans downs to kiss Cass once more. They kiss deep and passionately as Dean pumps Cass' erection. Dean comes to the realization that if they actually do this, there is lubrication needed. He spits on his hand and lifts his body off Cass'. He spreads the young prince's legs wide and straddles one leg and hip. He lays his body flush with Cass' leg and moves his hips, grinding into the hipbone. His hand makes wet circles at Cass' hole.

Cass' breath catches, he is really scared. "Dean?"

"Yeah Cass?" Dean looks at the sapphire eyes he has fallen for.

"Will you go slow? I'm really scared." Castiel tilts his head down to look at Dean properly.

"Of course Cass. I've never done this before though, so we can both learn and be scared, okay?"

Cass nods and takes a deep breath.

Dean pushes the spit-covered finger in and works the muscles open, inch by inch Cass allows more of Dean's fingers into him. The older prince kisses the younger prince as he pushes three fingers in and gets a whimper. "I'm sorry Cass, I know it hurts. Do you want me to stop?"

Cass shakes his head, no, as a tear falls down his cheek.

Dean sees the pain his betrothed is in and stops, pulling the fingers out and adding more lubrication to them. As he pushes back in he notices the difference and sees Cass is cringing less. More is better.

Cass is moving his hips to the movements of Dean's fingers, wanting more. "Dean, you can now."

Dean strokes a lock of hair from Cass' face as he slowly pulls his fingers from Cass' stretched entrance. "Can you spit on my hand for me? I need more."

Dean covers his throbbing cock in spit as he slowly pushes into Cass.

Cass' fingers dig into Dean's arms upon the intrusion "It hurts! Stop!"

Dean does indeed stop and waits. The tip of his cock is inside Castiel and it feels tight, really tight.

Cass' body relaxes and allows Dean more access. "Okay."

"Okay, Cass." Dean gets all the way in Cass and sighs, stroking Cass' hair and kissing his chapped lips. "You are an angel indeed. I'm in heaven here." Dean is loving this. Castiel is tighter than any woman he has ever bedded and he is not going to be with child, ever. This is perfect, except for the fact he needs an heir, but he'll deal with that some other time. He is deep inside the sweetest person, besides his brother that he knows and it is awesome. He waits a second to gather his control before he moves in and out of the tight channel.

Cass' legs fall from their bent position.

Dean grabs the knee and pushes it to his side as he pushes into Cass with a smooth motion.

Cass moans and wraps the leg around as his other leg regains its position on the bed.

Dean pushes into Cass at this new angle and grunts with effort, he feels the need to thrust in roughly or else losing control.

Cass' body locks upon the cock inside him hitting a spot, something amazing in him. "God, willing, do that again."

Dean laughs as he pushes in again with another grunt and feels the squeezing of muscles on his cock. "Shit Cass. Touch youself. Just when I thought you couldn't get any better, you tighten more. Ain't gunna last…long…"

"I don't care, just keep going this is our night, let it happen." Cass' fingers dig into the sheets, he slides his right hand to his cock and strokes it to the thrusts of Dean.

Dean moves into Cass with fast, rough thrusts and orgasms quickly, after he feels the all-out clamp down of Cass' muscles indicating he is lost to euphoria as well. He grunts as he empties his seed inside the prince's ass. There are finger marks on Dean's ass as well as Cass' sides. But neither care, they will be hidden by clothing. Dean's will be assumed to be from his princess and Cass will dress himself, mostly.

Dean slowly pulls out of Cass and collapses onto the bedding beside him. Cass notices after he regains his breath there is a dripping from his entrance, he clenches his ass and runs to the bath chamber. When he returns from cleaning himself Dean is gone and Cass feels slightly hurt.

When he reaches the bed he sees a little handwritten note. He grabs it and opens it to read.

_My dearest Castiel, we are bedded. You now hold my heart and my affections. Treat them with care._

_Signed your royal Prince, Dean_

Castiel holds the note to his now cleaned chest and smiles. He has himself a prince.

* * *

**I deliver smut and fluff, yay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A special thanks goes out to aLoggedInReader, Azawrath and Dusk, Keefer, NightAngel97, Gustin azza, Chichu-10018, Danni613, snowin' you, MariMahda, SPNisLIFE, CassXDeano and a guest for reviewing. Absolutely love seeing reviews on my email list.**

* * *

Jo attempts to bed Dean regularly, and every night she is be turned away, her advances not acted upon.

After three months of this, she was getting discouraged. She knew the prince to be laying with Castiel, but also knew it was duty to produce an heir. The court was gossiping that she was barren and should not have been wed if she was too ill to give the prince his heir.

Near the end of the third month the King has more ladies-in-waiting Bela, Jody, Layla and Tessa assigned to her household. She knew, everyone knew it was a slight to her, but she could not voice her opinion as she was a loyal wife and princess to her prince and had no power over his willingness not to lay to her.

The lady that worried Jo the most was Bela, she was personally given to Jo by the King. The woman's attitude was not fitting for a lady of such honour she spoke out of turn and said offensive things to her royal princess.

Jo kept her doing mediocre tasks, away from herself and the prince.

* * *

Sam was sixteen when Dean was married to his princess. He thought Castielle was very beautiful, kind and a very good match for his older brother, but worried what his betrothed princess was like. Princess Jessica of the Kingdom of Maynard was younger than him, by one year. He has never met her, the moment she was born his mother and father arranged his marriage. The strongest alliances were forged through marriages in the kingdoms.

Three years later on the eve of Sam's nineteenth nameday Dean jokes with his younger brother that his princess is fugly. Sam is very nervous and shows it by the way he paces the dining hall. Jo playfully slaps Dean's shoulder and reassures the young prince by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, don't let Dean taunt you. I am certain your betrothed is very sweet and kind and attractive. She will be breathtakingly beautiful and Dean will regret his harsh words." Jo glares at Dean.

Dean just shrugs and looks away.

* * *

The next day Sam, Dean, Jo and Castiel stand beside the King, awaiting the arrival of Sam's future wife.

The carriage pulls up to the entrance, the coach hand opens the door and helps King George out of the carriage followed by Pamela, Jess' teacher and then comes the person Sam has been waiting to meet since he was old enough to understand that his wife was picked for him. Jessica emerges dressed in an elegant red silk dress, edged with dyed black sleeves and skirt, she is followed by her ladies-in-waiting Ava, Amelia, Lisa, Annie, Kali.

Sam's breath hitches at the sight. His back goes rigid when she glides, almost on air towards him. The King bows to John and they exchange the customary greetings and pleasantries. Sam is getting antsy to meet his bride.

Finally George presents his daughter, Jess to John and Sam. John nods to the princess and accepts her hand, than places it on Sam's outstretched hand. Completing the hand off, ending the official ceremony, the court disperses soon after.

Sam walks his future bride to the royal quarters to show her to her new lodgings and make conversation.

"Hello Jessica. I'm pleased to finally meet you. You look lovely in your dress." Sam blushes as he walks beside her, on her left as is proper.

"Hello Samuel. Please just call me Jess. Thank you sire, this was a special order amongst the seamstresses in my kingdom." She blushes herself and looks away, nervous.

Sam nods, "Please there is no need for such formal discussion among my close family, call me Sam, please. This is my brother, Dean and his bride, Castielle." He indicates each person, excluding Castiel, as he is just the personal servant and aid to the princess.

Dean nods to the princess and smirks. Jo smiles at Jess and squeezes Dean's hand.

Castiel trails a step behind the royals and watches Sam and Jess walk. He sees how excited and happy Sam looks, Dean appears slightly agitated though, Castiel wonders why, but shrugs it off quickly.

Jess is settled into her room beside Sam's in no time. Dean excuses himself and motions for Castiel to join him, leaving the girls to gossip, as he knows all noble women love as a pasttime.

The boys exit the room and walk down the hallway. Dean on the right, Castiel on the left, neither touching the other, but both knowing how close they are to the other.

Jess watches the men leave and sighs. "Girl talk, yay!" she exclaims as she sits on the couch by the hearth and motions for the princess to join her. "Who was the man beside you? He was not introduced. He seems quiet and nice."

Jo looks at the princess nervously while she sits down. "He is my medical aid and personal servant."

"Oh yes, I heard that you were ill, are you better today?" Jess inspects the princess beside her quickly, looking for any signs of sickness. She sees none visible but keeps eye contact.

"I am feeling well enough today, which is why he has departed with Dean. Thank you for asking."

"He is dressed in fine silks and walks as if of nobility."

"Yes, Dean insists he be treated as a brother and I am grateful for it. I was raised with him by my side from my birth. He is my brother and confidante in many ways." Jo smiles warmly.

"I beg your pardon and it is rather rude of me to ask, but are you, have you ever been with him?"

Jo gasps, shocked at the boldness of the newly arrived princess. Who would ask such a thing of her future sister? "No." she states once she regains her composure. "He is a man of great honour and has not, and will not touch his princess in that manner, ever." Jo stands and makes to exit the bedchamber.

Jess stands as well and reaches out to grab the princess then thinks better of it remembering her apparent frailness. "My greatest apologies I did not mean to offend or insinuate, I was just curious why he was dressed so and acts in the manner of high nobility. Please excuse my rudeness." Jess bows her head in submission, even a princess must apologize when she over steps her boundaries.

Jo nods and sits back down quietly. "We may both be rash in actions today. I know you did not mean for it to sound like adultery, but it did." Jo smiles and winks. "We may be good friends yet."

After that first bump in the road their friendship blossomed.

Within the week Sam and Jess were wed in a royal spectacle for all the nobles to dress in their finest court attire and drink ale late into the morning.

Dean, Cass and Jo attended the feast and sit through the tourney in Sam and Jess' honour. The king did not show up to either events. Dean and Sam knew the stress of running the kingdom was getting to their father and he took to drown himself in ale and wine nightly, sometimes forgetting to attend a royal gala or two. Dean noticed the change shortly after his mother, the late Queen Mary perished in a fire.

Some servant neglected to fully stamp out a smoldering make-shift hearth at the summer castle in the foothills near the Danke river. Dean was nearly sixteen at the time, Sam was twelve and fostered out to the Baron Inias of Tiller. He was brought home immediately after receiving the news and never finished his fostering. Dean regretted that, but it was understandable that Sam refused to be away from his family after that.

John changed, the entire kingdom noted the sudden disappearance in the monarch, but that's when Dean stepped in more fully to his role of leader and future king.

* * *

It was two months after the royal union of Prince Sam and Princess Jess that King John finally succeeded in breaking Castielle (Jo)'s strong resolve. Jo enters her bedchambers in tears after an official summons to the King's personal dining hall and parlour. Castiel was refused entry by the guards, stating only the princess was to enter, not even her personal servant was given special treatment.

Jo runs straight into Castiel's arms, sobbing loudly. Castiel attempts to comfort her, but when that doesn't work Ellen takes over the monumental task of deciphering the sobs into words and hopefully finding out what happened. Castiel sat on the edge of the bed and listens intently.

Ellen gets her to sit on the couch and to accept a handkerchief to dab her eyes with. A minute later Jo's body calms down enough to allow her to use words instead of noises.

"The king is getting concerned that I am not and have not been with child. It has been three years and he is starting to question my personal healers' instructions that I am capable of bearing children, but it is difficult. He is going to send for a healer from the town of Nazareth in a month's time if I am still not with child." He sobs again and looks to her mother and teacher for guidance.

Castiel groans quietly on his bed.

* * *

An hour later Castiel is asked by Jo and Ellen to speak with Prince Dean about this latest development. Ellen and Jo are aware of Dean and Castiel's secret relationship, only one other is in on the ruse, Charlie, Castiel's servant friend he met on the first morning of staying in the castle. She has aided in detaining the King or the younger prince from interrupting the coupling in the Prince's and the Princess' bedchamber.

Castiel takes a deep breath and steels himself for the conversation he is going to have to have with his lover. He enters the bedchamber of Dean's with a quick knock on the servant's door and enters when Dean grunts.

Castiel sees Dean lying on his bedding, looking at some papers, official land requests and disputes.

Dean puts the papers down and smirks at the prince-in-hiding. "Hey Sweetie, I wasn't expecting you until tonight, and I thought it was my turn to sneak into your bed."

Castiel just shakes his head solemnly, "Dean, we need to talk. It's about Jo."

"Oh," Dean's stature slumps slightly. "What about her, Cass?"

"She was summoned to the King's parlour this day. John is sending for a healer to evaluate the princess in a month's time. He is getting concerned that she is not living up to her princess duties and giving him a grandson and heir." Cass slides into Dean's awaiting arms and looks at him, knowingly. "Dean it has been three years, you have to do it at some point. It is expected of you as the next in line."

"I know!" Dean stands up, making Castiel fall to the floor with a thump. "Shit! Sorry Cass." He helps Castiel up off the floor and sits down beside his lover. "I know, Cass." He rubs his hand over his face.

"If this healer discovers that the princess is in fact in perfect health, what then? How about when he discovers the she is still a maiden, after three years, Dean." Cass lifts Dean's chin up with a finger underneath to make eye contact. "Jo is under a lot of pressure, as are you. We all know this, I know this more than most, but this is not Jo's fault. She knows not to seduce you, but it is part of her role to produce offspring for her king and you are failing in that department. Sam and Jess are expecting to announce they are with child any day now. They have only been married two months, could you imagine the court gossip if Jess produces an heir before 'Castielle', Jo would be shunned by the nobles."

"I am sorry. I just can't do it. It's not right. In my mind you are my princess, or prince and I have bedded you. In fact I bed you nightly. Jo is just too innocent and I can't take that away from her. Her maidenhood is sacred to a woman, especially a noble woman of high birth." Dean nuzzles his head into Castiel's shoulder and gives a quick kiss to his exposed neck. "I don't presume to know of her actual heritage, but it's just wrong to me."

"Dean!" Castiel scolds, "She is your married wife, in the eyes of the Gods and the kingdom. You are allowed to take her maidenhood, even her mother will consent to it. Please! Please for me can you try?" Cass kisses Dean's cheek and nuzzles his nose along his jawline.

"Can't," Dean mumbles into Cass' chest.

Castiel steels his posture and pulls away from Dean to make sure he has Dean's undivided attention. "May I make a suggestion then?"

Dean nods slowly.

"Tonight, when we retire for the evening, invite her into our bed."

Dean stares blankly for a moment then realization hits him, "like when you and me are together? Ask her to join?"

Castiel nods, "Yes, Dean, I am asking you to have a woman in your bed with your male lover. Can you do that?" Castiel gives a quick kiss to reassure his friend.

Dean ponders the suggestion. Then nods. "I suppose it may work."

Castiel pulls Dean into a bear hug, squeezing Dean tight to his chest. "Thank you Dean. This means so much to Jo and myself. Your father has also started to question your friendship with your princess' personal servant. If she is with child it may divert the King's suspicions off us, for a time."

Dean nods and grins.

* * *

**And there is the setup for the next chapter. Lots of plot, I work hard to make this a quality fic, not just smut at every turn.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A special thanks goes out to aLoggedInReader, Danni613, NightAngel97, snowin' you, CassXDeano, Perry123, Tullii, Gustin azza, Azawrath and Dusk, Keefer, MariMagda and justreading444 for your review. (Why does no one correct me when I spell your penname incorrectly?!)**

**Okay This is the chapter where Dean and Jo 'do it'. I'm absolutely horrible at writing anything but slash smut so it's quite vague and not that bad. I want to clarify something, Dean has changed a lot since meeting Castiel and he is in no way cheating on Cass. It is a necessity for Jo to birth Dean's son so it must happen. I had no other way to accomplish this without 'immaculate conception'. None of the participants in this arrangement are upset nor feel like Dean is being unfaithful. **

**If you don't wanna read this chapter it's understandable. I have seperated the portion of the threesome, after the second line break to the third line break.**

* * *

That night Dean slips out of his bed and tiptoes to the servant's door, sliding it open quietly, trying not to alert anyone moving along them. He pokes his head in and sighs, relieved its deserted. He walks the short distance to his princess' doorway and pushes the door aside with a silent movement. He sets his eyes upon Castiel lying in bed, waiting. Dean makes his way to the large bed, stripping off his shirt and pants, slipping under the covers like usual for their encounters.

Castiel rolls over and embraces the prince. "Hello Dean."

Dean chuckles, "We aren't in court. You don't have to address me so formally." He snickers, "even after all this time."

Castiel laughs and kisses his lips, "It's just the way I was raised. Now are you going to talk or are we going to produce you an heir?"

Dean mentally cringes, "I was hoping you forgot about that, Cass."

"Dean, you can't weasel out of this. We all need this to happen. I informed Jo of the plan. She is willing, please try Dean, your status in court may depend upon this night."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Cass." Dean moves his body close to Castiel's and brushes a finger down the naked side of Castiel, brushing over each rib, slowly, meticulously.

Cass shudders at the intimate touch and crushes his lips to Dean's in the darkness. His hands find their way to Dean's leg, pulling it close.

Dean pushes Cass onto his back and grins into Cass' neck, trailing soft, wet open-mouthed kisses along Cass' collarbone and down to a nipple. His teeth graze the erect nub and he sucks ever so lightly while flicking the other with his forefinger.

Cass moans and arches his back. "Dean," he gasps as he feels Dean's hand cup his naked groin, fondling his balls and erect penis.

Dean grins and sucks on Castiel's collarbone, low so not to arise suspicions with red bruises upon his unclothed body parts. Servants were expected to hide 'lovebites' as were high ranking nobles. Since Castiel was both he can't be blemished.

Castiel spreads his legs, inviting Dean to ravage him. Dean strokes his hand up the length of Cass' cock, flicking his thumb across the head and squeezes the shaft, giving good pressure as he pumps Castiel into oblivion. Castiel is bucking his hips into the fist pumps, pulling Dean's lips to his own and kisses him with a deep need to dominant his prince. His tongue pushes in slowly, making its way across the expanse and covers the roof of Dean's mouth with his tongue.

Dean presses his erection against Castiel's as his hand moves to the younger prince's ass, kneading it, telling Cass to lift his ass and roll over so he can prepare his lover.

Castiel shakes his head and puts Dean's hand back on his cock and jerks his cock with Dean's hand. "Do only me Dean. I need it so bad; I'll give you what you need after." Cass moans and drops his head to the soft pillow .

Dean grits his teeth as he tries to jerk his lover off without making himself orgasm. It's not easy, every nerve-ending in his body is telling him to hump and grind his erection into Cass' and make them orgasm simultaneously.

Cass feels the warm pool behind his navel and moves his hips into Dean's hand more, groaning. He loses control and shoots his thick spurts of come on his chest and some is on Dean's hand. Dean licks the come off his fingers and moves to lick the liquid off Cass' chest before it dries and becomes uncomfortable. Cass moans loudly, louder than normal through his orgasmic ecstasy.

* * *

It's the signal for Jo to enter the bedchamber. She walks into the room quietly, nervous to witness what she usually just hears occasionally. She walks to the bed and waits for Castiel to instruct her on what to do. It was decided that Dean was in no way dominant in this matter and Castiel should give directions. Jo was just worried that Dean would lose focus or turn her away again. It was kind of hurtful to not be touched by the man you were legally wed to and hear him getting intimate with another in the bed you are supposed to be sleeping in.

Castiel motions for Jo to come onto the bed. Cass moves out from under Dean swiftly and pushes Dean to the other side of the bed, allowing Jo to lie on the bed. She is dressed in a simple shift of beige, not attractive in anyway, but Castiel sleeps naked usually so he figures whatever she wishes.

Dean looks at Castiel with a scared look in his eyes. Castiel soothes his prince with a simple hand stroke along his chest. Castiel moves to behind Dean, whispering in his ear. "Dean, keep your focus on me, okay?"

Dean moves into the touch and nods, closing his eyes.

Castiel guides him to kneel in front of Jo's crossed legs. "Follow my instructions and you will have your prize, love."

Dean nods his understanding. Castiel kisses Dean's ear and whispers, "I'm sitting before you, kiss me on the neck, softly."

Dean leans down and kisses Jo's neck tenderly. Castiel squeezes Dean's hip and says, "again. Trail down to my chest."

Dean places another kiss on Jo's neck and runs his tongue down her protruding collarbone.

Jo murmurs quietly.

Dean shifts a little when he goes to lick over the breastbone. His eyes don't open, he is trying to imagine this is his prince before him.

"You are doing good, Dean. Kiss my neck more, I need to feel your tongue on my sensitive skin, tasting my sweetness." Castiel kisses Dean's neck and works his fingers through Dean's hair as he kisses Jo.

When Jo starts to moan Castiel knows it is working. His hands find their way down Dean's toned body, over his hips slowly and rests just above his pubic bone. He runs his fingers through Dean's pubic hair, twirling it with his fingers, keeping Dean's attention on him.

Dean moans quietly to himself at the touch Castiel is giving him, it's so tender and loving, his rock hard cock is going strong, there was a slight hiccup, but Castiel is not taking his hands off Dean now that he knows Dean requires constant touching to keep him up and ready.

Cass' hands move lower, his right hand grasps the shaft lightly and he strokes his fingers along the length, hearing Dean moan from the touch.

Dean's hips move into the sensation.

Castiel nuzzles Dean's shoulder blade when the older prince straightens out. He widens' Dean's stance, spreading his legs wider, hoping this will keep him anticipating something. Castiel shoves two fingers at Dean's mouth and states from behind him, "Suck on these, my prince."

Dean takes the fingers into his mouth and wraps his tongue around them, humming loudly.

After Cass gives Dean's cock a few slow pumps and is certain his fingers are plenty lubricated he pulls them from Dean's mouth and presses a finger to the puckered entrance of his lover. "I need you to relax." He pushes at the muscles and slowly enters Dean.

Dean is kneeling on all fours, hands resting on either side of Jo's body. He hisses at the intrusion and tries his best to relax.

Castiel is still pumping Dean's throbbing cock and pushes the finger in more, past the second knuckle. He presses his body against Dean's. He pulls the finger out to the first knuckle and pushes back in faster. Dean's cock leaks pre-come and Castiel smears it over the angry head. Castiel adds the second finger and slowly pushes in, "Kiss me on the mouth this time, explore my mouth, feel my tongue."

Dean leans down to Jo and kisses her.

Jo cringes at the taste of Dean's tongue, but doesn't say anything.

Dean's tongue darts out and explores the warm mouth he is kissing. Castiel pushes both fingers in and crooks them, Dean shudders and moans into Jo's mouth.

Castiel makes sure to brush his fingers at the sensitive spot inside Dean and tells him using a very deep, husky voice. "I want you, enter me slow. I'm really tight, be gentle, please." Cass licks Dean's shoulder blade and removes his hand from Dean's cock.

Jo sits up and turns around. Castiel suggested that she kneel on all fours for this. That way Dean will be more inclined to thrust into her more, relishing in the ability to grab onto her hips for support.

Dean lifts a hand off the bed and positions his leaking and very aroused cock to the entrance. Dean almost tries to push the legs further apart, but stops himself when he feels the wetness. He hovers at the brink for a moment when Dean feels Cass brush his sensitive spot again and his hips jerk forward and backwards. Dean takes a deep breath and pushes his cock in slowly, waiting for the entrance to adjust to his size. Dean notices the similarities to when he actually takes Castiel and knows that this is a good tightness too.

Jo groans when she feels Dean brush at her opening and then push in just a little, then pulls out less than a second later and knows it was involuntary, Castiel is prompting his movements. She takes deep breaths and waits as Dean pushes his rather large swollen member into her virgin body. It hurts, it feels like she is being stretched, her body isn't relaxed enough or ready. She panics and shifts. Then the pain subsides and she sighs, thankful. It feels weird for her, but not a bad weird, she smiles at the realization it is finally happening her duty is being fulfilled she prays this will be the correct time and she will be carrying a child soon.

Dean gets his cock all the way in and moans at the tightness. "Are you okay? Can I move?"

Jo nods and moans wistfully, "Yes Dean."

Dean's eyes shoot open at hearing a voice not his prince's and sees Jo under him.

Castiel wraps his hand around Dean's waist. "You are doing awesome, keep going. I need this, you need this, and Jo needs this." Cass nips at Dean's shoulder and twists his fingers still inside Dean.

Dean moans and thrusts his hips, entering Jo quick and fast. He moans as he feels the walls around him clench and tighten. The heat feels great, but he knows this is not his prince he is inside of and grunts. "Cass, talk dirty to me, keep me going."

Castiel pushes the fingers in and spreads them wide, opening Dean up. "Dean, you are so tight, I don't think I can get my rock hard cock into you. I need more time to open you up."

Dean grunts and pushes into Jo again. She moans erotically into a pillow as the prince puts a hand on her left hip, hips thrusting into her.

Cass pulls his fingers out fast and spits into his palm, lubing up his cock. He presses the head to Dean's loosened hole and teases him.

Dean pushes his hips and ass back, into Castiel's groin and gasps, "fuck me Cass."

Castiel grins and pushes his cock inch by inch into Dean's tight hole, when he is fully sheathed in Dean he gives Dean a moment to adjust, since he is getting it from both sides right now. Cass waits for Dean to push his ass into Cass' hips then he pulls out and pushes in with a quick thrust of his hips.

Dean is over whelmed by the sensations flooding his body. He has never been taken while taking someone else. This is a first for him and it's not entirely bad. He is glad that Castiel is sharing in this experience; it feels like cheating if he was not. Prince Dean is very loyal to his lover, extremely loyal it would seem.

As Castiel pushes his cock deep into Dean's ass the prince thrusts his cock deep into Jo with a grunt. His speed picks up as the two men gather momentum and a rhythm. Soon Dean is letting grunts and moans fly from his mouth. Castiel pulls on Dean's hair.

Dean straightens out of his crouch and pulls out of Jo. Castiel pulls Dean flush to his chest and kisses him deeply, tongue roaming his mouth. He ends the kiss and worries Dean's bottom lip with his teeth. "Fuck me hard, babe I need to come so bad, give it to me, I'm moaning like a cheap girl."

Dean crouches back down and thrusts into Jo pushing her legs more open again and grunts, "So close, I need this too."

"Dean, you feel amazing." Jo moans out and reaches back to kiss her prince on the lips. Dean turns his head so Jo makes contact with his cheek. It's a slight to her, but Dean can't think about that right now, he is so damn close.

Cass whispers in Dean's ear. "This is round two for me. I'm nearly there, Dean." Cass pushes down on Dean's back and orgasms with a loud scream, shooting his load deep in Dean's ass. He rides out his orgasm and pulls out slowly. "Clench, don't lose any of that or no treat for you."

Dean squeezes his ass muscles tight, trying to keep the load in him, but he can feel some dripping down his leg as he thrusts in Jo.

Castiel gets off the bed and moves to the other side of the bed to watch Dean's face as he comes.

Jo is so scared of this feeling; it's like being on the edge of a cliff and feeling the breeze rush through your hair. It continues to get more powerful as Dean thrusts into her, brushing his cock against her walls and making her feel new things. "Dean," she moans, "I can feel it."

Dean grunts as he sees Castiel standing by the bed, naked, his cock flaccid between his legs, he licks his lips and watches as Castiel nods and rubs a finger over his nipple making it hard.

Dean picks up the pace at the sight. He is pushing into Jo with animalistic grunts, wanting, needing to orgasm now.

When Castiel steps close enough to Dean so the older prince can smell the sex on him he leans over and asks for a kiss and loses it as their tongues battle for dominance.

Dean pushes his hips against Jo' smaller hips and pumps his seed into her with a sigh and grunt of release.

When Jo feels warmth inside her she loses control and lets her head fall to the sheets and swears loudly, "Fucken hell!" All she knows is every muscle in her body tightens and she sees white.

Dean is still clenched and pumps his cock dry then pulls out of Jo slowly. He pulls Castiel into his arms and smirks at him. "What's my reward?"

* * *

Castiel chuckles and pushes Dean to the bed.

Jo is limp beside the guys, lying on her side. She is so tired she can't seem to move, not even to pull her shift down to cover her nakedness.

Castiel looks over at Jo and looks to Dean, "Did you actually fuck her brains out? I thought it was myth."

Dean pushes against Castiel's chest playfully, "Shut up you, you were getting me so horny, I may have given her quite a lot, hey you can take it, in my mind I was having sex with you."

"Let's just hope this was successful, shall we? Unless you want to do this again?" Castiel points at the three of them.

Dean shakes his head, "it was okay, but only because you were here. I hope it worked, but prolly not. Jo or Ellen will tell us once she knows, right?" Dean looks down at this lover, nervous.

Castiel nods, "Yes. They should know before that healer shows up and ruins everything we have been keeping to ourselves."

* * *

**I know I'm incredibly mean to Jo, she doesn't really get any love. I promise Jo will get her happy ending. No one deserves such an unhappy life, to be used for sex and producing children... **


	6. Chapter 6

**I almost missed my deadline for posting... I want to say that I in no way consider myself a professional writer. That's not what this website is for I thought... I post these stories purely for entertainment purposes. Anyways, I have been struggling to grasp why someone would write a very mean review. When I feel like crap I know all I have to do is open my email and see all the follows and favorites and reviews I get, but when I read how I should delete my fic and never write anything again I crash to the floor, immobile. I fight my own demons everyday and come out on top. *Squares shoulders* I will not give them the satisfaction! I know that 93 members enjoy my fics and want to read them and one person being mean is not going to deter me. **

**I'd like to thank my reviewers aLoggedInReader, Gustin azza, floatslikeabee, snowin' you, Keefer, NightAngel97, Azawrath and Dusk, Danni613, MariMagda, Chichi-10018, SPNisLIFE and CassXDeano. I needed to know that this is appreciated.**

**Okay wierdness, I swore I wrote 10 chapters to this story but chapter 6 is a repeat of chapter 5...**

* * *

Dean is awoken to his father bursting into the bedchamber, furious.

"Dean! What the Hell are you doing in here? This is not your room." He looks around, taking in the surroundings for the first time. "Where the hell is Castielle and why is he," John points a finger to Castiel, "in her bed, with you?"

Dean rolls over onto his stomach with a groan. "Geez Dad, relax."

"Please tell me you didn't get drunk on ale and black out."

"No, I didn't drink nearly as much as you do on a regular basis."

"Are you at least dressed?"

"Dean turns onto his back and lifts the sheet, "nope, naked. You wanna get out now?"

John than sees red and points at Castiel. "Where is the princess and why are you here?"

Castiel gulps and sits up. "Sire, the princess was here, I'm unsure of her presence at the moment, but I assure you I am fully-clothed and only just fell asleep. The princess required medical aid early in the morning and I was called in after she had lain with the prince here."

John narrows his eyes, suspicious, but having no proof he exits the chamber and yells for Dean to make his way to the King's parlour in five minutes.

Dean flops back on the bed with a groan and looks over at Castiel apologetically. "Where is the princess anyways?"

"She left the bed shortly after you passed out. I suggested you return to your chambers, but you insisted you were too tired and sore to move. Thankfully I thought ahead or else I'd be naked as well and that could have gone horribly bad."

"You mean worse than that? I doubt dad even cared our excuses." Dean rolls over and kisses Castiel's cheek.

"You best return to your room and dress for his audience, Dean." Castiel nudges his lover off the bed and towards the servant's door.

Dean goes back to his room.

Castiel watches his favourite butt cheeks leave through the door and sighs. He could have been put in the stocks if not for his wit and quick lying. He does not like lying, but it seems his entire life all he has known is lies and deceit, he wants to speak the truth always to Dean.

Castiel finds the princess slumbering quietly in the servant bed with her mother's arms around her. The sight makes Castiel smile. He loves his family and considers Ellen and Jo to be part of it. He awakens Jo.

* * *

Three days after the King finds Dean in the princess' chambers the royal healers announce to the king and the young prince that the Princess Jessica is in fact with child. Sam is overjoyed, the king is stressed. His first born has been wed to the princess Castielle for three long cycles and has not produced an heir. He is happy for his youngest, but converses with the head healer on the likelihood of the older princess being barren. He has a small doubt that his son is the one not contributing to the marriage bed. He did find Dean in her chambers asleep naked, but the young aid was in the bed also asleep and this was troublesome to his thoughts. Dean has always been smooth with the nobles' daughters. Luckily he was careful and no maids have come forth accusing the prince of bedding them and leaving them heavy with child. And he trusts his son to be honourable to his wife and princess and not bed any woman but his own. He lets his thoughts gather in the pending days.

* * *

Two weeks later Jo runs into her chambers, knocking Castiel to the ground in excitement. "It's done! I am with child. Thank you so much Cass. The king will not call for the healer and mother can attend to me throughout the pregnancy." She gives a quick, shy peck to his cheek and runs to tell her mother and teacher.

Castiel sneaks into Dean's bed chamber in search of his prince. He finds only the cleaning staff turning down the bedding. He walks back to the princess' chambers, disappointed he wanted to tell Dean first and congratulate him personally, in his own way. He makes his way to the court halls, hoping to encounter someone to inform him of Dean's current location in the vast castle.

Sam and Jess are the first he spots amongst the nobles. Jess looks slightly pale; Castiel puts it off as the sickness all women get once with child. Jo will soon start to get it as well. Castiel asks Sam of Dean's location.

"He is in the war counsel with father, he is not to be disturbed until they are relieved of session. It could be hours. Is the princess not well? It is urgent?" Sam is concerned. He is accustomed to seeing Dean with the princess' well clothed aid, but never has he seen the man look so frantic.

"No, she is not ill. I just have news to tell of him, the princess begged of me to relay it in haste is all." Castiel deflates and sits on a stone bench.

Jess looks to her prince for guidance. She is still new to her surroundings, but knows that Prince Dean requests, nearly demands this man to be treated with respect. So when she sees him like this it sparks worry for her new family's friend. She takes a seat beside the man and places a hand upon his leg reassuringly. "It is okay, take a deep, calming breath. You know no one has ever told me your name?" she smiles warmly.

"Thank you Princess for your concern, My name is Castle." Castiel sighs loudly. "I suppose I can just let the session end and then inform him."

Sam sits beside his princess and rubs his hand over her abdomen tenderly. Castiel watches the sweet exchange and knows Jo will have be touched like that during her child bearing time. He will have to remind Dean to touch her belly when she is heavy with child. To keep up the appearance of their closeness and fondness for one another, where as Dean and Castiel have to be extra cautious at all times to not get too close or touch while in public view.

Dean was pulled from war counsel by his brother and brought to a private solar where Castiel was waiting. As soon as Sam excused himself to attend to his princess Castiel was in Dean's arms kissing him passionately. They break apart after an intense minute. Dean is panting hard, catching his breath.

"Dean great news! We did it. You are to be a father. Jo is pregnant! Congratulations!" He kisses Dean again, this time using his hands to pull Dean in close to his body as he moans into his mouth.

After some serious making out Dean goes back to his counsel with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. The King is suspect of Dean's mood and pulls him aside. "What was so urgent that Sam would interrupt this session?"

"Castielle is finally pregnant father, aren't you pleased?" Dean walks away, smiling.

John's face lights up and he decides to end the counsel early. He makes his way to the princess' chambers to hear it firsthand from the ladies-in-waiting.

That evening the King calls the court to the main hall and announces to his kingdom that his son, Prince Dean and his princess are very pleases to announce the long awaited news of having a baby. The entire court claps, congratulating the happy couple and the King.

As the weeks progress Castiel makes sure that Dean is seen touching Jo's growing baby bump and both princesses are thrilled to be close in due date. They spend more and more time in each other's company talking about any and everything baby. Castiel is happy, but all giggle-fested out and sneaks away to spend time with Charlie, his friend servant from the first day. Charlie is very outspoken Castiel learns and she is also homosexual, her female lover works in the kitchens. He enjoys her company. She is the only other servant in the household who treats him as a prince besides Ellen, Jo and Dean, who all must do so in private. Sam and Jess treat him as high stature out of respect for Dean's wishes.

Charlie is talking about her partner's father trying to marry her off to a butcher in the lower town. He is of strong birth, very prosperous, but neither of them know how to stop the set-up. Castiel suggests they tell the butcher an embarrassing lie that she is barren to deter him from courting her any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**I send out my thanks to summertimeinla, Dusk, aLoggedInReader, Gustin azza, Tullii, Danni613, snowin' you, Keefer, kdarnell2, Chichi-10018, floatslikeabee, NightAngel97, CassXDeano and MariMagda for reviewing this story.**

**I am a day late cuz I was slightly outraged by last night's episode. Their was just too much and I needed to sort it out, plus I got distracted by actually getting some writing done. (had writer's block for going on two weeks)**

* * *

Jo is getting heavy with child, as is Jess as the weeks progress. Dean visits her daily in her darkened chambers.

One night near the sixth month of the pregnancy Dean returns to his chambers to enjoy his night with his lover, Castiel when the doors are opened sitting upon his bed is none other than Bela, Jo's least favorite lady-in-wait.

She has wine poured in goblets and beckons the prince in. Dean looks to Cass with worry. Cass enters first and watches the lady.

Dean asks, "What are you doing in here? These are my private chambers you were not invited here."  
He turns to the guards and asks "why was she let in here?"

"She stated you summoned her." One of the guards replies, the smaller of the two.  
"I did no such thing. Remove her." Dean turns to command his guards.

"I just came to share a drink with the future king of Hunter, away from the court. I see the way your eye sways from your princess. Do you prefer a darker-haired beauty?" Dean gulps and shakes his head.

"Just a drink?" Dean asks quietly.

She nods. Castiel secretly switches the goblets around, giving Bela the one she had lain out for the prince. They drink; Bela takes a sip from her goblet and collapses. Dean smirks at Cass for a job well done.

Dean calls the guards to place her in her room and summons her husband and father to the council room. As Dean awaits the nobles he talks privately with Cass. Dean and Cass are scared, they almost got discovered just then. "She was trying to drug me and prolly lay with me as I was unconcscious! It would be treason to poison the prince, but I could not claim it if I awoke to her in my bed and my arm wrapped around her, now could I?"

Cass solemnly nods, "she was not expecting you to not be alone. She is an ambitious woman to say the least. Jo does not like the way she looks at you in passing."

"I could have her beheaded for treason, if I could get my dad to agree to the charges, but somehow I think he was in on the plot."

Cass just stares at Dean askance.

Dean nods, getting his answer. When the two men appear before the prince in their court attire, looking concerned Dean demands that Bela is dismissed at court and exiled in Angel as Queen Rose's lady-in-wait. Dean has heard rumours from the court and Cass later confirmed it, the Queen is mean, her household staff don't last long.

The princess is told by Dean and Cass together. Dean goes to see Jo in her chambers since she is laying-in, bedridden for the delicate pregnancy. Honestly Jo is demanding she can at least walk around the room for something to do. That is what she is doing when her two favourite men enter. Neither looks expectionally pleased and Jo sits on the bed to hear the latest news.

"There was an incident earlier with your lady-in-wait, Bela. She attempted to seduce Dean by drugging him with a sleep elixor. We figure her plan was to bed him and claim he got her pregnant with his child. Dean would not be able to dispute it as he'd have no memory of it, but waking up to her in his bed."

Jo is furious. "I never liked her, but your father assigned her and only he could remove her without just reasoning. What happened?"

Dean steps forward with a small grin. "She has been sent to Queen Rose of the kingdom of Angel's household. She will not last more than a few weeks, perhaps a month."

Jo smiles as well. It is known Michael's wife is rather hot headed and does not treat her household with respect unless you have earned it. She is certain that Castiel will inform the court of her charges and things will not go well for her.

Dean promises a quiet next few months while they all await the births.

* * *

The princess goes into labour a week before Dean's 24th name day. She labours through the day and the night. Finally she gives birth on the second day. It is a healthy son. Dean is informed promptly. He briskly walks to her chambers to meet his son. Castiel is standing by the bed with a proud smile. The king shows up within moments of Dean and looks upon the child with a critical eye. He turns to the midwife, "Was HE present?" He points to Castiel with a glare.

The woman shakes her head no, "Your majesty he was in the servants quarters helping with fresh cloths, as is customary."

The king nods, "Eye colour?" when he is met with silence he asks louder. "Eye Colour? What colour are they?"

The princess speaks up, "My lord they are as green as his father's."

The king nods and points to Dean. "Look upon your son, this is a proud day for the kingdoms. I will announce it once you have named him."

After a short discussion among Dean and Jo he is christened Adam Winchester. The entire kingdom of Hunter and Angel rejoice at the happy news. Presents arrive soon after the announcement, clothes, jewelry, anything the nobles can gift their prince and princess with. Castiel watches Dean and Jo smile for the nobles, presenting their son he feels slighted. Twice he has misses out on this event, he was never presented to the court, and now the child he helped father is shown off without any acknowledgement of his aid in the matter.

Jess goes into labour three days later and is pushing for the entire night. Sam is worried but not allowed in the room. Jo holds her friend's hand in place of her husband for support. Just after dawn she gives birth to a healthy daughter. Sam rushes in, finally allowed and holds his baby. She is christened Cara Winchester.

* * *

**Yay babies! Bela will be dealt with *evil smirk***


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks goes out to my peeps aLoggedInReader, Keefer, CassXDeano, Chichi-10018, JR Granger, Dusk, Danni613, NightAngel97 and KTT2123.**

** I totally missed last week's deadline and failed to update. There is no excuse, I was busy and didn't write or upload pretty much anything.**

* * *

After the royal welcome of Sam's daughter Dean notices that his lover and friend Castiel is not acting as he once did. This worries the prince and he asks him about it two months after his son and heir, Adam is born.

Cass just looks at Dean with a reverent smile. "I am happy and proud for you. You have your heir. Adam is sweet and will grow up with all the love he needs, but what about me?"

Dean furls his brow in confusion. "What are you asking of me Castiel?"

"I have only ever seen my castle and yours, beside the short carriage ride here I have not seen the kingdoms, either one of them." Castiel sits by the hearth, gazing into the flames to calm his heart.

Dean sits beside his loving prince and places his arm around his waist, leaning his head on the younger prince's shoulder. "That sucks, Cass. Are you saying you feel couped up in this huge castle?"

Castiel turns his head towards Dean. "I want more, I guess. I love it here, but Jo is not happy, not really. She now knows she is no longer needed. I suppose I worry you will not need me soon either and I will be forgotten."

Dean moves back, shocked at Castiel's admission.

Cass just looks back to the fire uncertain if he should not have spoken his true thoughts. He should have lied, but he swore he would not lie to Dean, ever. This was the hardest thing for him to admit.

Dean listens to his heart and knows Castiel is insecure. He fears being replaced. The older prince scoffs, "Prince Castiel of Angel, love of my life, I want to hear when you are wanting more from me. Tell me your thoughts; there is no need to keep them from me. You mean more to me than the sun and the moon. As much as my own son, which you helped create so he is your son as well, sorta… anyways my point here is do you want to see our kingdom?" Dean slips from the couch and kneels between his prince's knees, looking upon his lover's face.

Castiel stares into Dean's emerald green orbs than turns his head to gaze upon the hearth once again. He sits quietly for a moment.

"Cass, answer me." Dean presses in close to Cass, kissing his neck.

Castiel looks back at his lover and nods, "I would love to see your kingdom."

Dean shakes his head, "no Cass, it is not my kingdom, it is yours as well. We are all but officially married in my eyes. What is mine is ours." He presses soft kisses to Cass' cheek and jawline.

Cass gasps at the proclamation. "If you truly feel like this, yes I would love to see the kingdom. May we visit Angel as well? I miss the flowers that grow only in the kingdom. We had a small garden on the roof and I loved to watch the bees flying around, pollinating the rare orchids."

"Of course Cass, anything you desire will be done." Dean gives Cass a quick kiss and pushes his lover's back against the couch back with a chuckle. "Although, I desire your body right now. May I have that in return?"

Cass smirks, "It was promised to you from the day of my birth and given to you, heart and soul not long after my eighteenth name day. Ravish it as you please, my lord." Castiel slowly unties his shirt and slips it off over his head.

Dean licks his lips, watching his prince undress for him.

Castiel unbuttons his pants as he stands up to take them off as well, leaving him naked.

Dean lays him upon the floor, tossing a warm fur across the wood-panelled floor. They strip Dean of his clothing quickly. Once both are naked Dean proceeds to stroke the prince beneath him to full erection. His fingers run the length of the shaft, fingers tracing the veins along the underside.

Castiel spreads his legs wide, inviting Dean to claim his prize.

Dean shakes his head, "No, I want you on top." He pulls Cass by the hips onto his own hips with a chuckle.

Cass leans down and places a wet, open mouthed kiss on Dean's lips and smiles. He moves his legs further down Dean's, resting on his knees.

Dean lifts his head to watch Cass as he envelopes Dean's cock in his mouth besetting the swollen member. His head falls to the fur with an exaggerated groan.

Cass works his lips around the base and hums a tune while bobbing up and down the length, his hand makes its way to Dean's thigh and squeezes the flesh. Dean's cock leaks pre-come, which Cass has no problem licking up, enjoying the saltiness. Cass pulls Dean's left hand towards his chest and sucks on the fingers. Wetting them as his hand strokes the prince, he gathers his own erection in his hand to rub them both together as he moans on the fingers. Cass pulls the digits out, soaking them in saliva. He presses the fingers to his puckered hole and pushes in roughly. One than two fingers are inserted with Cass' insistence that he is fine. He cringes at the intrusion, but keeps going. "Open me Dean. I need your cock so bad."

Dean swallows the saliva in his mouth and pushes the fingers in, scissoring them. He knows Cass will demand his cock inside him soon. He spits on his palm and strokes his cock with his right hand as his left is buried knuckles deep.

Cass rocks his hips to the movement and moans like a cheap whore. Dean spits more on his cock. Cass adds his own excitement to the event, by leaning in and bites Dean's chest, leaving teeth marks in the pale flesh.

Dean groans and moves his hips, arching his back up upon the bite. He pants, "Cass, if I don't get your tight ass on me in a minute I'm going to lose it and come all over your hand."

Cass laughs and lifts his ass, moving up to rest his thighs and ass on Dean's hips. He lowers his rear; letting his stretched hole sheath the prince's lubed cock, slow. He works his hips up and down, essentially riding him.

This angle is the best they have tried in the three years of being together. Cass loses control first, pumping his hand around his cock and shoots his load on Dean's chest with a grunt of pleasure, ass muscles tightening around the shaft impaling him.

Dean lasts ten seconds after the walls clamp down on his throbbing cock. He empties all the semen he can into Cass with three hip thrusts and collapses.

Cass leans down and kisses Dean on the lips, working his tongue into submission.

"I love you Cass," is all Dean can say before he passes out from exhaustion.

Cass beams and strokes Dean's sleeping face. "I love you too, my prince." He kisses Dean's chest and lets Dean's spent cock withdrawal from his fucked entrance. He gathers a cloth and wets it, cleaning the come off Dean's chest. Once the older prince is cleaned Cass covers him with another fur and leaves through the servant's corridor, grabbing his clothes along the way.

* * *

The next day Dean announces he and his princess are to travel the land, visiting the nobles, presenting his royal heir. Sam and Jess want to come as well; Jess has never seen the kingdom either. Jo loves the idea; it means time away from court. She is happy to journey the kingdoms.

Jess, Jo, Cara and Adam , along with their wetnurse Lisa, are to travel in a horse-drawn carriage as the princes, Castiel included ride stallions. Dean wants Castiel to see as much of the land as he can, some evenings there are no lodgings so the royal guard and servants erect sleeping tents for the royals. Dean and Castiel share a bed of straw most nights; the women all slumber in a large tent, housing the ladies-in-wait that agreed to accompany their princesses and the children's nursing staff. They travel the Westroad making their way to the Kingdom of Angel. Castiel wants to see his homeland. The Dukes and Marquises are very pleased to house the royals, Castielle is honoured by the Angel nobles for her bravery and continued fight for health. Castiel watches once again. Dean is more distant with Jo since they left for the tour, but Castiel does not mention this.

Jo is very happy to see her homeland as well. They make their way to the royal palace of King Michael after two months on the road. The King and Queen welcome them into the guest chambers with open arms, holding a large feast in honour of the heir's birth.

That night after the gala ends Michael summons Prince Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar into his throne room.

"My Queen, Rose has news of the lady-in-wait you exiled here last year. This Bela was most troublesome. She was discovered milling around the old chambers of Castiel's here, asking many questions. She had a friend, Ruby as well. Both were snooping and found the incriminating evidence of the deceit. They were attempting to ruin our kingdoms with this new found information. Luckily Rose has many ears among the palace and heard of this before it came to court knowledge. Unfortunate for the two ladies they fell down a fleet of rather precarious stone steps outside the east-wing last week and both perished, the palace healers were unsuccessful in aiding them. Their families have been notified and compensated richly for their devastating loss. I just thought you would like to know that problem has been solved."

Dean and Cass exchange worried looks, but don't say anything. They are pleased internally. Bela was a manipulative bitch after all.

Gabriel and Balthazar smirk. They did enjoy the flexibility of that particular woman, but she was sort of a bitch as well. Neither really care either.

Michael nods and leaves them to converse.

Cass heads for the door, pulling Dean along absentmindedly. Dean follows quickly, not putting up a fight.

Balthazar and Gabriel watch with a mixed look. "Pay up bitch! Told ya he was banging him." Balthazar holds his hand out for the silver coins Gabriel wagered him back on the eve of Castielle's official arrival.

"Not happening! That doesn't prove anything! Tonight is the deciding point. We know this castle better than both of them. We'll get to the bottom of this once and for all." Gabriel defends his wager with a quick wit.

"Fine. Dean is staying in the suite aunt Naomi stayed in. Midnight, meet me at the door for the final conclusion." Balthazar shakes his brother's hand and leaves the room as well.

* * *

The night at just before midnight the brothers meet at the assigned spot and push the door open a crack. The sight before them is shocking to Gabriel, but not Balthazar.

"See told ya!" Balthazar pulls the door shut.

"I really thought they were just close friends, dammit!" He hands over the fifty silver coins and crosses his arms in disappointment.

Dean was currently bending Castiel over the edge of the large bed and thrusting into him with animalistic grunts. They were sure to keep their noises quiet, they were in a guestroom in a king's palace, not their own.

They stay at the palace for another day so Castiel can admire the beauty of his kingdom. Next they visit the northern borderlands, showing off Adam to all the nobles.

* * *

After a year abroad Dean and Castiel deem it long enough, Dean and Jo announce they are returning to their castle within the week. Sam and Jess split off to visit Jess' homeland for a week.

Their lives regain the former excitement as court life resumes.

Two years pass, Adam is growing into a very smart, very adorable young prince, learning his lessons from Lisa and Bobby, even Ellen helps teach her grandson his lessons. Sam and Jess welcome in a son, Harry, not long afterwards.

Every day Dean feels more and more guilty that he is shunning the love of his life.

* * *

Dean's heir, Adam is nearing his fifth name day, Dean is proud of his son, but knows that Jo is not happy being trapped in her role in the castle. She has met a young Baron of the town of Wain and is usually found hiding in her chambers, writing letters to him.

Dean decides he must right this slight to both of them, it's not fair on either. Dean calls Jo and Castiel into his personal chamber to talk. He wants to tell them his plan first before he includes more people. Castiel is wary of the decision Dean has made on his own, but he knows he cannot deter a king once he makes a choice. Jo is reluctant to believe it will work. In the end both agree, but are unsure when to put this plan into action, Sam and Jess are to be informed at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks go out to my peeps Dusk, Keefer, aLoggedInReader, snowin' you, floatslikeabee, Chichi-10018, NightAngel97, Danni613, Appleblom and CassXDeano for Reviewing.**

**I'm evil and split the last chapter to make it an even 10 chapters, cuz I evil *laughs diabolically***

* * *

King John and Prince Dean are to go off to fight the opposing forces on the edge of the Haunted forest in the kingdom of Angel not long after Dean's twenty- ninth name day.

Dean visits the princess' chambers to say goodbye to his lover, his wife and his son. Jo tells him he will defend the kingdoms with honour. Castiel pulls Dean into a forceful kiss and whispers to Dean uncertainly. "Promise me you will not invite anyone to share your quarters and bed?"

Dean pulls away from the kiss and looks into Castiel's eyes. "I swear on the life of my son and my undying love for you I will take no man… or woman into my bed while I am gone."

Castiel nods and smiles, kissing his lover on the cheek as he turns to pull Adam into his arms so he can say good bye to his father.

Adam promises to be well-behaved and kisses his daddy on the cheek for good luck.

Dean looks upon his son and lover for as long as he can before he must leave.

* * *

While the Prince and King are off fighting, they leave Sam to rule in their stead. Sam and Jess have been busy and have a new son, William, to welcome into the family.

The fighting wages for the better part of a year and a half. Castiel and Jo are left to raise Adam as their only form of entertainment with Sam holding court while Dean and John are away. Every morning Castiel hopes to never get the news he dreads.

* * *

One cold day a runner enters the dining hall out of breath, holding an official letter. He approaches the older princess and states he was ordered to deliver this to her and her staff in private quarters.

Jo nods and leads him to her private chambers and sits, awaiting the news that her prince was killed in battle defending her kingdom. Castiel stands by her shoulder and squeezes gently, praying this is not the dreaded news.

"Prince Dean assigned me to make the quickest haste to deliver this to you two only. I arrived a day ahead of schedule. Here is your letter, m' lady." He bows out of the room after handing the letter sealed with Dean's sigil.

Jo accepts it and waits for the messenger to leave before cracking the seal and reading. Once she opens the letter she scrunches her face in confusion. "It is in fact written in Enochian, but the words do not make sense. I know Dean writes prefect Enochian, is he ill?"

Castiel frowns and asks for the letter. Jo hands it to him as she paces the room.

Castiel smiles, "It is in code. Something has happened and he can't speak freely."

Jo stops her walking, "You have a code? Why was I not let in on this code?" She looks to Castiel with sadness.

"It was mostly for our letters to one another. He writes to me from the battlefield, for him to write to you in the same code is concerning." Castiel furrows his brow as he reads. "The king has been slain in battle yesterday. His procession is set to arrive in three days. In two days according to this Dean is asking we meet him in the forest by the whispering willow and ask Sam and Jess to come as well. He wants to tell them. He is tired of the deceit. He says this is the time for change. He pleads we implore Sam and Jess to come with a kind heart and an open mind." Castiel looks up at Jo and gives a solemn look. "He states we are to fake your death now. You are to fall gravely ill and die of your sickness."

Jo looks at Castiel and sits on the couch with a sigh. "I figured it was to happen soon. Dean has been restless as of late. His letters are distant and he feels overwhelming guilt every day."

Castiel nods, "He is getting worse. He does not like keeping you from finding your love."

* * *

Jo 'falls ill' within the day. Castiel and Jo play their roles.

Sam and Jess agree to meet Castle at the whispering willow at midnight of the second night after Dean's letter arrived. Each are riding a horse they snuck out from under the stable-boys' noses. They converse, holding a torch in hand as they make their way to the meeting point. Castle is waiting for them with a torch in hand and the letter.

Dean enters the clearing on horseback, looking to Castiel.

Castiel gives a curt nod.

Dean dismounts quickly, hugs his little brother and kisses the princess' hand. He pulls away and asks, "Have you come with a kind heart and an open mind?"

Both answer yes with looks of intrigue.

Dean nods and runs to Castiel and kisses him fast and deep. Castiel yelps at the action, unaware this was how Dean was thinking of telling them.

Sam gasps, shocked. Jess just smirks wickedly. Sam finds his voice. "Does your princess, Castielle know of this?"

At that moment Jo enters the clearing from the treeline, she watched this interaction from the shadows. "Yes Sam, I know of this. It has been going on since we met."

It is Jess' turn to gasp, "You are not ill as the court thinks, are you?"

"No, I am perfectly healthy. It is a ruse." Jo gives an apologetic smile.

"Enough with the surprises. Explain everything to us!" Sam huffs and takes a seat on a fallen log as Jess huddles into his warm arms.

Over the next few hours Dean, Castiel and Jo explain their roles.

As the sun starts to peek over the horizon Dean leaves to meet back up with the funeral possession. Everyone has agreed to aid in the plan to give Jo her life back, free from the obligation and duty of princess.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the end my readers. It's been a blast writing this. I couldn't wait the pre-determined time to post the ending. I felt guilty cutting the last chapter into two. I just can't keep ya guys waiting, it's not nice.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed, favourited and followed this. Special thanks goes out to aLoggedInReader, Dusk, Keefer, CassXDeano, NightAngel97, Chichi-10018, snowin' you, and I Can Dig Elvis for reviewing. **

* * *

For the next two days John's body is lain in the family crypt for viewing by subjects wishing to pay their respects to their good king. After the third day the crypt is to be sealed.

Jess and Sam and Castiel are given tasks to complete. Each person locates ingredients required for the sleep draught Jo is to consume to slow her heart rate to a point she appears dead, but is in fact slumbering. Dean is to sit by his princess' bed while her health fails and she succumbs to her ailment.

The next day the three co-conspirators meet Dean to hand over the things they acquired from several different apothecary and alchemists needed for Ellen and Bobby to make the draught.

That night, the eve before John's tomb is sealed Jo sends for her son. Adam doesn't know his mother is sick. Jo kisses him and makes him promise to be a good little prince and to eat all his vegetable like Ellen and Bobby tell him to.

She than tells the royals a secret she has not told before. "I never told you this Dean, but I am an illegitimate princess."

Dean nods, she is scared he figures.

"I was born just days before Castiel was. My mother was a servant to the Queen. One night the king was very drunk on ale and stumbled into the Queen's chambers. My mother was mistaken as the queen by the intoxicated king and she was thrown to the wall and essentially taken from behind. From what I hear the king liked it rough and didn't notice my mother's protests that she was not Anna.

In the morning the bruises were visible, the king knew then that he made an error, but never admitted his guilt. Later when my mother found out she was with child from the event she quickly found the man I knew to be my father and shared his bed. The king made her swear her undying loyalty and devotion by not telling anyone of this. She agreed and was soon decided she was to be the queen's child's wet nurse.

I was born five days before Castiel. The king never acknowledged my birth, he was certain his queen carried a daughter, the long awaited daughter to be promised to the Kingdom of Hunter. When the queen died in childbirth the king was furious and knew he couldn't steal me away from my mother, he instead promised her I'd be schooled as a princess under her close guidance all she had to do was act as if her daughter died of an infection and raise me as the princess and Castiel."

Dean listens to Jo with shock. This king that his father had respect for sounded like a total asshat. He turns to Castiel and asks, "did you know this?"

Castiel shakes his head. "I was never told this. After all this time I have an older sister." Castiel looks at Jo with a tear in his eye. "It was explained in a very serious tone when I was eight that I was never to touch or look upon her in a sexual manner. My brother Michael was very strict on this. I say Michael but I mean father. I never actually met the man, just heard his commands through Michael, as he was my only visitor. When a noble would come to visit the princess in her chambers I was taken by Michael and hidden in a room for the amount of time."

Dean hugs his lover and his princess tightly. "This king sounds shitty. You are much happier here, right?"

Both nod, and Dean sighs. "Well if there are no more big reveals I think it best to get the show on the road here. This performance holds many lives, including my son's life in the balance."

Jo downs the small vial and gets comfy in her bed. She drifts off to sleep.

Everyone leaves the chamber but Castiel, who checks Jo's pulse and when it diminishes he screams at the top of his lungs for help and runs out into the halls.

* * *

An hour later the King's healer declares Princess Castielle to have died in her sleep. Dean is mortified, playing the grieving son and now the grieving husband. Jo is lain beside the King in the crypt and the mourners pay homage to her as well now.

Dean does not exit his room all day. No one knows but Castiel is with him and they are not grieving at all.

That night Dean sneaks out of the castle along with Sam, Jess and Castiel. They make their way to the crypts and wait for Jo to awaken from her slumber. As soon as Jo is alert and able to walk, her and Jess go to the castle to prepare her transformation, while the boys gather wood and set the crypt on fire. Dean stays behind to act crazy when the smoke alerts sentries.

"They all leave me! They'd rather die than stay with me!" Dean starts to throw a tankard of ale at the guard and falls on his butt. The second guard tries to put the fire out, but it's too big. It burns its self out as the two men carry a passed out Dean back to the castle to sleep off his ale.

* * *

Overnight the entire castle knows of Dean's pyro-side. The court does not gossip too much since the Prince did just lose his father and princess all within a week. Sam takes over the duties of court while Dean apparently grieves in private. When in fact he is helping dye and cut Jo's hair and explaining to Adam that mommy and daddy are playing a game called don't call mommy by her name. Adam watches the view from the balcony with Dean. Ellen kisses her daughter and sends her off to be introduced as Jo of Maynard, Princess Jess' new lady-in-waiting. It is the easiest way for Jo to still be at court, to see her son without drawing too much attention.

When all the preparations are made Jo arrives to court in the morning and is granted acceptance among the court. A few notice a slight resemblance to the late princess, but none think her the same.

* * *

Dean is crowned the new king after a month of mourning over his father and princess. Dean awards Sam temporary duties as he goes to visit the summer manor with Castiel, while Ellen and Bobby officially watch over Adam. Jo spends every night with her son, playing games and tucking him in. Jess excuses her handmaidens at the same time every day so Jo can spend time with her son.

Over time the court notices the closeness between Dean and his late princess' healer, who is now unneeded at court but doesn't leave. Officially he is taken on as Dean's squire, but the rumour spreads. Neither Dean, nor Castiel really care to squash them, both just happy not to be lying for once.

Jo thrives in her new roles and meets with a handsome gentleman by the name of Andrew of the Kingdom of Angel. Dean is pleased to hear the news and awards the man the title Baron and assigns him land on the border of the kingdoms.

By Adam's tenth name day Jo is dismissed as a lady-in-waiting and wed to the baron, taking the title baroness of Wain. Dean fosters Adam to the baron for a time. Jo is thrilled; she can finally spend time with Adam alone, away from the prying eyes of the royal court. Andrew is happy to be given the honour of teaching the heir. He agrees with Dean's decision to allow Jo her freedom and happiness.

_**The End!**_

* * *

**And now the important question. What shall I post next? The choices are Vampirism, Little Red Riding Cass, or It's a Terrible Life re-write? Cast your vote!**


End file.
